


冻土

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 约顿锤，阿萨基设定阿斯加德战无不胜的姐弟海拉和洛基在一次对约顿海姆的征伐中，杀死了劳菲王，而洛基怀抱着不可告人的想法，将索尔作为战利品带回了阿斯加德。





	冻土

“我还是觉得科普义务教育很重要。”洛基打了个哈欠，用牙齿咬着脱掉笨重的手套，用法术在手心生起一簇旺盛的火来暖着自己挂满霜花的脸颊，“如何能用谈判解决问题的话，我们本来能够省下很多时间......还不用在这种鬼地方受冻。”  
“那只是你一厢情愿的想法，弟弟。”海拉毫不留情地回答道，顺手砍飞了一只试图从尸体堆里爬起来从她身后去偷袭她的冰霜巨人，“你没法和野蛮人沟通，即使我知道你的银舌头灵巧得连死亡都可以蒙骗。但对于这些人，和他们交流就是对牛弹琴。”  
“你觉得我说得对吗？寒冬之神——索尔？”她冲着她灵巧的弟弟笑了一下，转身用手里的长剑挑起跪在她面前，被反缚着双手怒目圆睁的战俘的下巴。

众神之父奥丁的一双儿女，死亡女神海拉和她的弟弟诡计之神洛基，堪称是九界之内最接近毁灭的存在。  
他们都有着黑头发和绿眼睛，在姿色上又很大继承了芙丽嘉的美貌，这使他们看起来极具诱惑性。洛基更是在某种程度上同时拥有着女性和男性的特点，有时候甚至比他那个不擅长修饰自己的姐姐更胜一筹。  
但即使抛弃了那美貌，他们依旧是杰出的法师和战士。他们的战斗技巧无人能比，海拉的英勇使她一人就能打败一整支军队，洛基则更喜欢用计谋来愚弄敌人，他总是把敌人玩弄于股掌之间，然后又在无形之中扼杀他们。奥丁告老退休之后，他们便继承了他的意志为阿萨扫平征服整个九界，他们战无不胜，阿萨的铁骑踏平了九界的每一寸土地，甚至冥界海姆也沦为了他们的私有地。而毫无例外的，约顿海姆也在他们的征伐名单上。  
索尔远在那一对死神般的姐弟到来之前便做好了他自认为万全的准备，他是霜巨人劳菲的长子，手握着约顿王世代流传下来的冰锤破冰的寒冬之神。他对那一对看起来纤细而瘦弱的姐弟嗤之以鼻，他在未成年时便手刃过约顿冰原上的巨兽，曾凭着一己之力击败过火焰巨人苏伊特尔，又哪里会把这种瘦小的阿萨神放在眼里。  
“我会用破冰敲碎阿萨人的头颅。”他对着他的父亲和弟妹们保证道，“如果可以，我还要生擒那两个阿萨王储，我要把他们关在我的地宫里，让他们永久沦为约顿海姆的玩物！”  
劳菲对着他微笑，他年长些的弟弟敬了他满满一杯的蜜酒，其余的孩子围着他的腿转圈圈，他们都相信索尔可以轻轻松松地打败阿萨人，甚至他自己也对此毫不质疑。因此他在听到阿萨的第一支军队踏入约顿国境的时候便带着自己的精锐手下冲杀了过去，他要首战告捷，他要大开杀戒，他要让那些阿萨人认识到什么才叫约顿的威风。  
但他那时并不知道那支军队的统帅是洛基。  
阿萨军队占据了山谷，法术把那不足两千米的山谷变成了迷宫，索尔在他原本最为熟悉的雪山之中被困了七天七夜，期间还不断遭到阿萨军队的埋伏。而洛基，他不喜欢约顿刺骨的寒风和糊脸的冰渣子，因此所有的时间他都在阿萨的营帐内，甚至连法术都是远程操控，看都没去看那支被他折腾地七荤八素的军队一眼。  
等索尔第七天折损了自己几乎全部的兵马才冲出山谷时，约顿的都城传来了消息，海拉率领着另一只军队从另一个方向进攻约顿，而且已经打入了约顿的冰宫。  
索尔赶回到冰宫的时候，那里只剩下了劳菲被割下的头颅和他还未成年的那几个的弟妹，而他本人也因为长久的奔波而体力不支，轻而易举地便被海拉生擒了下来。

“看吧，如果他们有一丝一毫的智慧，就不会愚蠢地奔着你那儿去送死了。”她放下她的长剑，踩上索尔的肩头，“好了，反正我们也征服约顿了，下一步你要怎么处置这些家伙？太小的那些我不想管，放着他们跟小老鼠一样自生自灭就行。其他的，烧掉还是推峡谷里去喂狼我都无所谓。”  
“烧掉。”洛基躺在芬里尔的背上答道，手里的那团火又更旺盛了些，这只野狼被他的姐姐饲养得巨大无比，以至于他的脊背甚至都可以当成床来睡，“讲真的，狼都不一定吃这种东西，嗯？你说对吗？芬里尔，你看着这一群阿凡达有胃口吗？”  
巨狼摇了摇头，低声呜咽了一声算是回答他主人的问题。  
“你看吧！我就说了——”他兴奋地从狼背上翻下来望向他的姐姐试图得到一个赞同的答复，却不慎撞上了一双湛蓝得如同湖水的眸子。  
哇哦。他在心里默默地惊呼了一声。  
他在蓝皮肤的粗壮约顿人前蹲下身，摘下妨碍视线的兜帽仔细地看着这个被俘的约顿王子，他的金发灿烂地如同太阳，只不过它们看起来太欠梳理，因此杂乱得如同野草，还夹着不少冰粒，但这毫不影响他的容貌。要是他不是蓝皮肤，那这将会是一张非常俊美的脸，它有着高挺的鼻子和深邃的蓝眼睛，也有满是精壮肌肉的身躯……洛基对着他笑了一下，伸手抚上了索尔眉骨上的伤口。  
索尔被这个阿萨瘦弱王子的举动吓了一跳，他没想到对方会突然用这种方式接触他，但洛基只是低声呵斥了一句让他不要挣扎。  
“我是在给你疗伤。”  
眉骨上的伤口迅速地愈合，洛基满意地收回手捏灭了自己掌心的火焰，转头摆出一副乖巧的模样看向他的姐姐。  
“海拉。”  
“你说奥丁应该不会介意我带个战利品回去当宠物养吧？”

洛基在他1500岁生日的时候受到了他最为满意的一个礼物——芙丽嘉允许他在自己的宫殿附近建造一个地下的监牢，用来饲养那些他带回来见不得光需要特殊照顾的宠物们。  
海拉在听到这个消息的时候兴奋程度仅次于洛基，她很高兴洛基不用再把他的蛇和约顿人寄养在她的私库里了。她甚至还因此拿出了自己珍藏了好几百年的葡萄酒敬了洛基一杯。  
“我很高兴你的蛇不用每天都虎视眈眈地窥视着芬里尔了。”她轻轻碰了碰杯，“当然，你也不用每天再过来看那个约顿了，没有了我在那儿碍事，你们的感情进度是不是会快一点。”  
洛基愣了一下，晃着高脚杯的动作也有了一瞬的僵硬，“哈哈，你讲什么呢海拉。”  
“是吗？你真的没有考虑过吗？我见过你把他变成阿萨人时的模样，要我说，挺符合大众美感的，是你的菜。”  
“别讲我的笑话了，姐姐。”洛基放下酒杯，“听说过吗？中庭的那些白皮肤的人也会把黑皮肤的人买回来充当他们的藏品和玩物，你可以把我私藏那个约顿人的行为归纳到这一类里。”  
“当然，这样只是暂时的，我总有一日会杀死他——等我玩腻了的时候。”  
“那但愿吧。”海拉放下杯子，冲着洛基笑了一下，“祝你有一个愉快的晚上，弟弟。”  
“承你吉言。”  
洛基长叹了一口气，送他的姐姐离开后便兜兜转转绕开他宫殿里的侍女去了他的地宫，抚摸过盘踞在地宫门口树上的那条巨蟒后他便径直穿过空空荡荡的大厅，推开了地宫最深处那个房间的门。  
“晚上好，索尔。”他摊开手笑了一下，说道。  
床边上穿着白衬衫的金发男人转过了身。

“我以为你会逃跑，就像之前那样，”他考上房间内雪白的柱子，伸手用法术把一旁的玻璃墙变得不透明化，“毕竟从海拉那儿到我地宫的距离，早就够你逃跑两三次了不是吗？”  
索尔没有回答，只是抬起眼看着门边的阿萨神，他看上去甚至比当初把自己抓来这个地方时更为年轻，当然也有可能是他新修剪了头发的缘故，整个人都散发着跟这间牢狱格格不入的气息。  
“洛基。”他喊他的名字，站起身来往他所站立的方向走去，高大的影子把洛基整个人都笼罩在了其中。他低下头来，鼻尖抵着洛基的额头轻轻地磨蹭了两下，说道，“我很想你。”  
“啊，是的，想你，当然我也在想你。”洛基舔了舔嘴唇从索尔的臂弯下溜了出去，蛇一样地溜到那张披着暗绿色床单的双人床边。“手感不错。”他张开双臂背对着倒在床上，“看来他们有听我的吩咐，用上最柔软的蔓藤和羽毛来编织这张床垫。”  
“是吗？”索尔笑了笑，边走开始边解自己的上衣扣子，“我以为您安排这样一张床的意思是方便我多干您几次，这样即使你在我这儿度过了整个通宵，也不至于扶着墙出去。”  
“我可没有那个意思，是你自己说的。”洛基半睁开眼睛，索尔把他从床沿上抱起来挪到床中间，摸索到他长袍腰际处的金属扣熟练地解开，速度快到不禁让洛基嗤笑了一声。  
“我记得你第一次解这件衣服用了半个时辰。”  
“那是因为约顿没有这种纷繁复杂且没有丝毫御寒功能的衣服。”  
“哦，确实，似乎你们也没有必要御寒，是不是？蓝胡子？”  
“我可没有那种杀死自己妻子的无趣爱好。”索尔吻上洛基的锁骨，低声回答道。  
“啊，是的，但是你想过杀死你的主人，不是吗？”洛基就着床头的靠枕坐起身来，任凭索尔在自己光裸的身体上印上一个又一个吻痕，“我记得当初你可是不止一次想杀死我，想拿你的拳头把我揍扁，用你的上衣勒死我，或是折断椅子腿来刺穿我的胸膛，不是吗？”  
“还是说…你现在依旧想杀死我，来强行终止我们的交易，从这牢里逃出去吗？”  
索尔的身子一震，连抚摸着洛基身子的手都僵在了那儿。  
“我就知道。”洛基轻轻地哼了一声，俯下身来靠近他的耳边，“今晚你也露出破绽了。”  
他说着便抬起手来打了个响指，只消一瞬间的事，他便从索尔的床上衣冠整齐地移到了牢房外，而索尔则被特质的手铐铐在了床上，任凭他的下身已经滚烫如火，但洛基早已没有再踏入那牢房的意思。  
“洛基！”他焦急地转头向窗外喊着他的名字，但洛基只是以阿萨的礼仪极其优雅地转了一个圈向他行了个告别礼。  
“那么，祝你有一个美好的夜晚。”  
“洛基！”  
走廊上的烛火暗了。

索尔想起他刚来到阿萨时候的样子。  
他被锁在囚车里，和约顿的宝藏一起被运送回阿萨，他被安排在队伍很是靠前的位置，囚车上还盖着布——那个阿萨王子倒还会顾忌他的面子问题。  
他透过扬起的布的缝隙看出去，阿萨两位年轻的将领就那样并肩骑着马在走在他前面不远处——准确来说，他们之间只隔着两匹马。索尔能看到那个青年的黑色的发尾和他森绿的披风，他见到彩虹桥，见到传说中的守门人海姆达尔，年轻的小王子在跟他的同伴们交谈，他能看到他的侧脸，然后那双绿眼睛又扫了过来，目光落在他的囚车上，几乎就要抓包到索尔偷窥的行为，他只能仓促地缩回手去，听着对方的脚步声越来越近，最后驻足在了囚车前。  
“等很久了吗？”他听见对方问，声音清冽地像冰原上的雪，然后盖在他囚车上的布被掀开来，战胜者正隔着栏杆笑盈盈地看着他，绿眼睛明亮得如同猫眼石。  
“这里是阿斯加德的入口，马上你就会作为战利品被带进去。”  
按照常理来说，这样的一句话无论是从谁的嘴里说出来都很是欠揍，更何况讲话的对象还被锁在笼子里。但是索尔面对着这样一张脸，却怎么也攥不紧他的拳头，他只是愣着神看着阿萨王储的嘴唇开启又闭合，接着他女人般细软的手臂便从栏杆间伸了进来。  
他玉雕的似的手指抚摸上索尔的小臂，他身上的蓝色便以肉眼可见的速度褪去，取而代之的是涂了油的古铜色。索尔能清楚地看到洛基在看到自己法术生效时眼睛里闪过的亮光，他读不懂这个阿萨人的表情，但他能感受得到他的兴奋与喜悦，因为他的手指在颤抖，指尖摩蹭着他的皮肤。索尔盯着他背光的脸，神志有那么一刹那的恍惚。  
“欢迎来到阿斯加德。”洛基笑着说道，收回了他的手，他站起身，风吹起他的披风。阿萨人吹响胜利的号角，瓦尔基里们乘着飞马从天上洒落金色的花瓣。他站在那儿，是阿斯加德当之无愧的荣耀之神。  
而在他区区咫尺的身后，被破布掩盖着的囚车里，约顿海姆的王子被锁链捆束着手脚，就连嗓子也被施了无法发声的咒术，还被迫以一副阿萨人的可憎面目存在着。  
索尔那一刻早已被约顿冰原上的风雪冻结的心在这一片属于阿萨王储的欢声笑语中迷茫着，竟不知道是该愤怒还是悲哀。

索尔和洛基的第三次见面，那是在海拉的地宫里。索尔记得那天晚上他的饭后果盘里有一片月桂叶——那是象征着胜利的植物，但却出现在他一个囚徒的餐点里，其用意不言而喻。索尔也耻笑般地拿起了那片叶子，举起来再灯光下看了一会儿它叶脉所构成的图案，等他放下那片叶子的时候，洛基便笑着出现在了他面前。  
“嗨？”他挥了挥手，身躯穿过了透明的隔墙，踏进了索尔所处的囚室内，“我以为冰霜巨人不会对这种细腻而无用的花草树叶产生兴趣。”  
“那是你们阿斯加德人一贯的自大看法。”  
“那我得向你道歉，我的话语冒犯到你了。”洛基笑了一下，脚步轻快地走到他的身边靠着他坐下，“不过我不够了解约顿海姆这一点倒是事实，那儿太冷了，除了冰什么都没法生长在那里。不过你倒是可以给我说说看你的故乡是什么样子的，我会很乐意坐下来听你好好讲一讲。”  
他的眼睛亮亮的，脸上带着人畜无害的笑，和索尔保持在一个很是暧昧的距离，彼此都能感受到对方的呼吸。索尔甚至都能闻到他身上的甜味，他一定刚吃了一份糖霜蛋糕就急急忙忙地跑来见他了，嘴角甚至还沾着糖粉——他就是个孩子，索尔突然冒出了一个想法。  
这个小王子，洛基·奥丁森，他实在是太年轻了，甚至还要过好一段时间才能成年，这样一个乳臭未干的孩子，即使在战场上有谋略，在索尔这样见多识广的老狐狸面前也不是对手。索尔想，既然小王子主动送上门来向自己示好，他倒不如就这样收下这份珍贵的礼物，就此收获他的芳心，然后他要逃出这个监牢，他要回到约顿海姆集结他的部下，然后他要反攻复国。  
到那时候，索尔想了想，看了一下自己身边的洛基，要是他配合的话，留下他的命也是可以的。更好一点，如果他乐意的话，他甚至可以来当约顿海姆的王后，毕竟——索尔的视线滑落到洛基细而软的腰上。  
要是他们认识得更早一点，不是在雪原也不是在深牢的话，事情又会有多少变化呢？说不定阿萨和约顿就不用开战，说不定他会带着约顿的万千宝物穿过彩虹桥去赢取这位变幻无常的小王子，但说不定的东西太多了，他已身在深牢，他已身为奴隶，自然是早已失去了和他平等求爱的资格，更何况他还是害自己灭国的仇人之一。  
洛基察觉索尔游离的目光，嘴角渐渐仰起一个幅度，在眼底悄悄藏下了另一种索尔所不曾的发现的情绪。  
他舔掉了粘在嘴角的糖霜。  
接下来的一段时间洛基几乎每日都会变着法子来找索尔，有时候会给他带来阿萨后花园里生长的新奇植物，有时候是送给他其他国度使者带来的稀有珠宝，还有一次他提来了奥丁百发百中的神枪冈格尼尔。  
好吧，索尔承认，在看见精瘦的小王子提着冈格尼尔出现在他面前的时候多少他还说吓了一跳，差点没把嘴里的酒喷出来。  
“很吃惊吗？”洛基挑了挑眉，手握着冈格尼尔颇带暗示性地上下撸动了两下，“这是奥丁用过的武器，不过他现在老了，也不再征战了，所以这杆冈格尼尔就由我和我姐姐继承了。”  
他舔了一下嘴唇，把手里的冈格尼尔转了个方向指向索尔的鼻尖，“不过，我想你也应该还没忘记海拉她是怎么赤手空拳把你和你的族人打趴下的。她根本用不到这个，所以它就成了我的所有物了。”  
索尔张着嘴愣了一会儿，最终还是尴尬地笑了笑，抬起一只手来把冈格尼尔拨开，环过洛基的腰把他拉拢到自己面前，他的脸色有些难看，但还是尽其所能地摆出一副标准的笑脸：“你现在跟我说这个也没用。”  
他顺着他的腰线摸上去，一直到洛基的脊背，试图用这个方式来讨好洛基——他必须讨好他——眼下他没有反抗的余地，他被限制了力量，而洛基只需要动一动手指就能把他轰为一滩密室里的灰烬，他多少还是怕死。  
但出乎意料地，洛基只是顺从地把头搁在他的肩膀上，任由他把自己揽到怀里，然后轻声说道：“我以为我能让你满意。”  
“你在害怕我吗？怕我喜怒无常？还是怕我会杀了你？”他没有看索尔的脸，甚至没有真正意义上触碰到索尔的身体，他的下巴搁在索尔的皮制外套上，所有的肢体都和他保持着一个近得几乎不可思议却没有丝毫接触的距离，他开口问：“你为什么要收集那些绳子和咒语？为什么要在我送你的酒里面偷偷地施昏睡咒？我知道你奢求你的自由，你的王位，你的力量，可我却也着实赢了你，你是我的战利品，我的所有物，你要什么我全部可以给你，我并不会吝啬分毫。但你一边接受我的礼物——一边却又策划着要反抗我，推翻我，甚至杀了我，你告诉我，我可有曾亏待你？”  
答案当然是没有，索尔在一时间慌了阵脚，竟然不知道要怎么回答洛基为好，他在嘴上的功夫不如手上的三分之一，面对着这个擅长谋略的王子无计可施，还没有等他想出一套完美的说辞来，洛基便悄然消失在了他的怀里，仿佛他根本就不曾存在于这个房间里。  
这仿佛是一个下马威，宣告着洛基对索尔对他图谋不轨这一行为的失望，因为他讲话的时候声音都带着哭腔。起初索尔以为自己听错了，他不认为这个喜怒无常的年轻神祇会对自己那么上心。可他却足足一周没有再踏足索尔的囚室，等到索尔心烦意乱几乎要选择用蛮力砸开囚室的牢门时，他又和风一样地悄然出现，身后跟着一个年轻的姑娘。  
“这是我送给你的。”他的绿眼睛黯淡着，黑发看起来也有些油腻，仿佛被关在囚室里被冷落了那么久的不是索尔，而是他洛基·奥丁森。  
“既然你排斥我，不愿与我这个使你落魄到这般地步的罪魁祸首相处，那我也愿意遵循你的意愿。我愿意离开，再等到一个更好的时机，也许是我的姐姐海拉称王大赦天下的那一天，也可能是是奥丁陷入长眠的那一天，我会放你回你的国度，也会允许你砍下我的头来带给你逝去的子民们做赔礼。”  
不对。索尔试图反驳，他是曾厌恶怨恨过灭了他国的人，但他从未恨过洛基，要是硬要这样说清楚的话，他甚至对洛基抱有好感。可能是因为他被关押了太久，以至于犯了神类的斯德哥尔摩综合症，也有可能是因为洛基对他的一见钟情——他相信他在冰原上为他疗伤的时候，洛基多少是对他心存别意的。但是他讲不出话来，洛基在进入囚室前就下了术，让索尔毫无和他争辩的余地。  
“那么，再见。”他哑着嗓子说道，甚至红了红眼眶，“她会替代我，你可以尽可能地信任她，把不能给我的那份信任放在她身上。但这与我无关，现在她是你的了。”  
他说完便转身就走，索尔甚至能看到他剧烈颤抖着的肩膀。法术解除的那一瞬间他便猛地扑了上去，但还是迟了一步，他的手指只能堪堪擦过他墨绿的披风——然后那披风便从他的指间滑落出去，在他面前消失不见。  
“洛基！”他一时间崩溃地大喊，脱力地扶着墙慢慢跪坐在地上，甚至不慎撞翻了一只金花瓶，水泼在他的衣襟上，浇湿了他单薄的上衣。  
“殿下...”  
“能让我一个人静一会儿吗？”他扶着自己额头，“你随便找个地方呆着就好，我不会为难你。”  
年轻的侍女眨了眨她同样是淡色的眼睛，不再讲话，只是悄悄地念了个咒语，清理掉了索尔上衣上的水渍。

索尔消沉了足足三天，他在白天昏睡，在夜晚辗转反侧，他吃得极少，也不与侍女讲话，更多的时候，他只是望着空旷的囚室外，手里攥着一片月桂叶。  
等到他的那双蓝眼逐渐黯淡，他金色的头发变得油腻粘连的时候，他终于转过头去，问了那个侍女第一个问题：你觉得我是谁？  
“您是寒冬之神，约顿海姆的国王，殿下。”侍女回答道。  
“寒冬之神会被囚禁在这里吗？”索尔笑笑，“如果我真的是国王，我又为何会被关押在敌国的宫殿中？以自己敌人的面貌存在着，还丝毫没有反抗的意愿？或者说，甘愿放弃了反抗？”  
“但您也是洛基王子的囚徒，是他撷取的战利品，殿下。”  
“那你可曾见过其他囚徒该有的样子？”索尔继续问，“我不了解阿萨对待囚徒的方式，但我曾去过约顿的牢房，异国的俘虏被剥夺了行动与自由。锁链锁住他们的手脚，他们只能够穿着最粗糙的麻布，生活在自己的排泄物之中。但是我却住着堪比宫殿的囚室，穿着上等的丝绸，阿萨的王子曾频频流连在这里，曾与我这个囚徒躺在同一张床上，甚至在他决心不再光临此地后，还送来了你与我作伴。所以告诉我，你觉得我是处于一种怎样的地位？”  
侍女无言，她还年轻的很，年轻到不知道如何才能处变不惊地安慰自己郁结的主人，她在违背洛基的命令和安慰眼前这个悲伤的大块头间踌躇了一下，最后还是开口道：“如果我能带你去见洛基殿下，您是否也能给我一些报酬呢？”  
“你要什么？”他的眼睛亮了起来，“凡是你想要的，我一定全部寻来给你。”  
侍女深吸了一口气，小声而快速地说道，“我希望您能说服洛基殿下。”  
“说服什么？”索尔一愣。  
“说服他离开阿斯加德。”

与约顿海姆不同，阿斯加德只能有一个王。  
侍女提着裙摆在暗道里走着，靴子不时踩到地面上的积水，她一边摸索着前进的路一边向索尔解释道：“新王登基后，所有的兄弟姐妹都会被肃清，无才能者会被丢到米德加德沦为普通人，而出众的佼佼者则会被直接杀死，奥丁也曾这么对待过自己的手足，这是阿斯加德的传统。”  
索尔哑然，他显然不知道这看似和谐的神域还有着这么多不可告人的阴暗面，他想起了自己尚还在约顿海姆的某个角落里苟且度日的弟妹们，眉间的寒意不禁重了三分。  
“所以呢？你让我说服洛基离开这儿的理由是？”  
“奥丁年事已高，恐命不久已，近来也有传闻说他曾暗自召见过海拉到自己房里商量王位交替的事情。”侍女抿了抿嘴唇，“事实上，海拉不光年长于洛基，手腕也强于洛基，如果洛基殿下要跟她争，那几乎没有胜算。在共同利益的前提下，他们会是最亲密无间的姐弟，但如果要他们争抢同一个东西，他们的战争会让半个阿斯加德沦落于战火之中。”  
“您爱洛基殿下吗？”侍女突然问道。  
这个问题显然有些唐突，以至于索尔不知道该如何回答，他对洛基的情感杂乱得像是一团毫无章理的麻线，掺杂着爱慕、同情、内疚和恨意，而爱慕和恨意既无法抵消亦无法叠加，索尔无法从中选择一样出来回答。  
但侍女没有等待他，就如同洛基也从来没有等待过他一样，她说道：“如果您爱他，或是说有任何一点类似于爱意的感情的话，便带他离开阿斯加德吧，去随便哪里都好。我们——阿斯加德的所有人，都不希望见到海拉殿下或是洛基殿下的死。”  
啊，一定。索尔在心中回答道，我不会让他死，他必将永生，不光是永生于阿斯加德，更是永生于约顿海姆，甚至是整个九界。

索尔踏入洛基宫殿的时候他正蜷缩在床中央一堆柔软而膨胀着的鹅毛被里，地毯上是散落了一地的枕头和魔法书。他尚还睡着，猫一样地占据了整个床最柔软的部分，这个动作让他看起来比实际年龄更年轻，但事实上，年龄从不在洛基身上体现出来，他总是处于一个男人和男孩的模糊边界上，就如同女性和男性也同时存在于他身上一样。索尔从来不知道洛基还会有这样带着些许幼稚的一面，他曾经一度认为他是个疯狂的禁欲主义者——总是把自己包裹得严严实实——尽管后来索尔发觉他的盔甲和皮衣比起裸体更能引起他的兴趣。  
索尔蹑手蹑脚地走过去，尽可能地往洛基的床边靠——他睡得着实安稳，以至于索尔不慎撞到床角的动静都没把他吵醒。洛基微张开着唇，一手攥着被单，另一手握着什么东西，索尔好奇地探过头望去——那是一块宝石模样的东西，散发着淡蓝色的微光，上面饰以一块刻着花体字的金属名片，他努力辨认着那过于繁复的字体，却也在认出名片内容的那一刻心里凉了半截——Thor Laurfyson，正是他的名字。  
于此同时地，他也明白了这一块石头是什么，这是一个封印，封印着的正是原属于他的力量，只要他把它拿回来——这太简单了，洛基还在睡梦中，毫无还手之力，索尔甚至可以现在就杀了他，拿回他的力量，用他的“破冰”砸烂整个仙宫——  
然而他没有，他看着洛基的睡颜，感觉自己浑身的力气都被抽离了。他不再去想约顿海姆，不再去想复仇，甚至都不再去想应该如何让洛基离开这里。他只是轻轻地爬上洛基的床，就着衣物在他身边躺下，他们离得那么近，几乎要把洛基整个笼罩进他自己的怀里，他能嗅到洛基的鼻息，闻到他身上香薰的味道，这让他安心，甚至是他在约顿海姆时都没有这么安心过，他就这么昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，在仙宫二王子柔软而舒适的床上。  
洛基醒来的时候有些迷迷糊糊地，但他手里攥着那份来自索尔的力量，即使他不再去地牢，也能时刻感受到索尔的气息，而现在则尤其。他惬意地坐起身来伸了个懒腰，刚准备翻身下床，冰凉的脚却贴上了另一个温热的身体。  
他以为自己仍可以保持自己一贯的行事作风，装作是毫不在意或是愠怒的样子，召唤来冈格尼尔，痛痛快快地把这个不速之客，把索尔丢出去，再次丢进地牢里或者是拿他去喂芬里尔。可当他攥紧了手里那块用来封印的宝石时，他发觉自己失去了那份勇气了，他不想失去索尔，尽管按理来说他是战利品，洛基完全可以趾高气扬耀武扬威地命令他不许离开，但他一直都没有这个勇气，他只能仗着自己诡计之神的名号来一遍遍戏弄索尔，让他搞不清自己究竟是不是真的对他有意。他明哲保身，为自己留足了退路，却没想到还是这么栽了。他周围的所有人都心明目亮，他却偏偏要被迫自己堵上眼睛耳朵装一个自大的白痴，这让他愤慨，他刚想就这么下床一走了事，却被突如其来的外力牵扯了回去，再一次跌进了柔软的床铺里。  
“找死？”他正准备开骂，却注意到索尔那双蓝眼睛正带着几乎要溢出的笑意望着自己，顿时没了脾气，就连原本要蹦出的刻薄词汇都被迫全部咽了回去，变成了一句毫无威慑力的“放手”。  
“我以为你不在乎。”索尔依旧认认真真地在盯着他看，“当然我也以为我不在乎，可当我几日见不到你之后，我才觉得我要发疯了，不惜什么代价都想见你一面，于是我来到了这里。”  
奥丁啊。洛基感觉自己的脸在发烫。  
“然后我看见你睡在哪儿，嘿，你可真是个sleep beauty，手里还握着我被封印的那一份力量。我的王子殿下，告诉我，在你见不到我的这些日子里，你有想过我吗？”  
“当然——没有。”洛基试图绷住自己的表情，为自己不寻常的举动做一个开脱，但他破功的速度比他想出下一个谎言的速度还要快。“好吧好吧，”他近乎自暴自弃地说，“我想过那么一两次。我想去见你，但又怕被你耻笑，更何况——我以为你仍然恨我。”  
索尔不说话了，他和洛基面对面地并排躺在床上，他确实不知道该如何阐述自己的感情，但他知道如何表达。他揽住了洛基的腰，让他和自己靠得更近，然后弯下腰，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
事情很快便开始发酵，他们接吻的动作逐渐粗鲁了起来，并且从嘴唇更换到了其他的位置，他们近乎疯狂地缠绵在一起，把那一床被子搞得惨不忍睹，等到他们两个都畅快淋漓地结束这场乐事时，那可怜的被子早已经被洛基踹下了床，硕大的床铺上只剩下了两个赤身裸体的神明和一张皱巴巴的床单。 

“你知道我动机不纯。”洛基说道，他已经没有多余的力气再坐起来了，“我从约顿海姆把你带回来的那一刻就打好了算盘，我想让你当约顿的人质，我想看你身为一个王子突然沦为囚徒时候的落魄模样，我还想过要利用你——利用你去抗衡海拉，因为无论如何这儿都有一场战争，它的到来是早晚的事情，我的毁灭也是早晚的事情。”  
“不过对于谎言和诡计之神来说，毁灭也并不是一件过于出人意料的事情。我接受毁灭，我乐意毁灭，只不过作为毁灭的代价，我可得好好享受这些应属于我的。”  
索尔静静地听着他说着，突然想起了什么似的打断了他，他确认道，“你和海拉争抢的，应该是属于阿斯加德的王位吧？”  
“是的，怎么了？”  
索尔心里的火苗被燃起了，他继续说道，“也就是说，只要你离开了阿斯加德，自愿把王位给她，这儿便可避免一场战争。”  
“但离开了阿斯加德我又可以去哪儿呢？中庭吗？还是...... ”洛基愣了一下，转过头，“约顿海姆？”  
“来约顿海姆吧。”索尔牵住了洛基的手，“那儿没有苛刻的王位继承制，我们可以共同执政，海拉管不到那里，即使她来了，用我的力量和你的智谋也足以击退她，我有这个信心。”  
他捧住洛基的双手，在他的无名指上轻轻地吻了一下，开口道：“Loki Odinson，你愿意作为我，约顿海姆之王索尔的伴侣，与我一起回到约顿海姆，与我共度一生吗？”

“是吗？”海拉抬起一只手，奥丁的渡鸦落在她的胳膊上，亦然已经成为了她的宠物。她朝着窗外约顿海姆的方向望了一眼，轻笑了声低下头来，黑色的长发遮住了她的小半张脸。  
芙丽嘉蹑手蹑脚地从她身后走来，搂住了她的脖子抚摸了一下她手上的渡鸦，随即又因为海拉转过头来献上的亲吻而笑了起来。  
“母亲，”海拉应道，“你为何而来？”  
“我来看看我可爱的小女儿。”  
“哦？那可要让你失望了，你的女儿可不是什么可爱的小公主，相反的，她还是死亡女神。”  
“那也是我的小女儿。”  
海拉便笑，渡鸦从她的手臂上飞起，她和芙丽嘉一同坐在窗边柔软的挂毯上，侍女端上了新的红茶。  
“所以呢？母亲？你还想问什么？”  
“不愧是我聪慧的女儿。”方糖被掷到茶杯里，金勺子轻轻撞击着杯底。  
“我来询问你，你有没有看到你的弟弟洛基？我已经找遍了整个金宫，但却没有找到他的影子。”  
“啊，洛基。”海拉支起一条胳膊，“他和他那个约顿的小宠物为爱私奔了——不出意料的话，大概三天以后他们就会成为约顿海姆的新王吧。”  
芙丽嘉抬起眼来笑了笑，“茶很好喝。”  
“约顿的新王也很不错。”海拉答道。  
侍女送上了甜点。

END.


End file.
